


Forget About The Mission

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, aNAL FISTING WITH ROADHOG AND RAT, don't, i just wanted to write something for this fandom okay, im kidding but could you fucking imagine, now it's just oral sex author is an idiot, that's it just oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: It's unlike Roadhog to just forget about a mission to go find some alleyway, but hey 'Rat isn't much to complain too much.





	Forget About The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Anal fisting with roadhog let that sink in just let it sink the fuck in.

There were guns firing loudly, turrets shooting towards their targets, and of course it wouldn’t be a mission if there weren’t any explosions going on now would it. Rat’s ears were ringing from it all as an excitement bubbled in his chest, he became antsier than usual when he was in the middle of it all like this. He could hardly stand still any other day but now he was hoping back and forth from one spot to another. It was beautiful, beautiful utter chaos and he found it breathtaking.

He was huddled behind the wall, covering his ears with his flesh hand and shoulder all while a maniac smile spread across his face waiting for the Rip Tire to detonate whenever he pressed the button. He waited a few seconds after the familiar vibration of the explosion wore off before he scrambled back to his feet, all right to shuffle right back into the action before he was yanked back into the little crook he had taken cover in. Someone had grabbed him by the back of his harness and pulled him hard enough back to knock him off his feet. It took him by surprise to say the lease, immediately elbowing whomever was behind him away to grab his gun, finger on the trigger as he whipped around.

“Hoggy? Ya startled me, what gives!” Rat sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, the adrenaline pumping up even more than it was before from the thought of being ambushed, “Creepin’ up on me like that.”

The larger man didn’t say anything, or if he did he wasn’t heard from the chaos happening around them. Instead he huffed heavily and nodded his head to tell the other to follow him.

The junker made various noises, “We got business to do, I’m off blowin’ stuff and ya wanna go explorin’???”

“We’ll be fine, almost done anyways,” Hog spoke a little bit louder than he usually did so the other could hear him better between the mask and the artillery being used.

Rat raised a brow at him and stared annoyed at the other’s mask, but quickly backed down from the challenge with a loud sigh and crossing of his arms, “Fine, but if Angela bitches at us I’m blamin’ this all on you, no buts actually cause I know she will. Usually finds something to go off about…”

Hog rolled his eyes himself and turned on his heels, waving for the other to follow him. He kept his gun out and close in case anyone had decided to come looking for them. Rat followed him closely behind, arms still folded over his chest as his yellow eyes looked around to make sure nobody was around, and to also get a better look at everything. It’s hard to appreciate the places you go when you’re running around like a heathen. The sounds began to become further away and the ringing in his ears made itself very painfully clear it was there, nothing new he spent years with it but in the more silent things became the more you tend to notice things like that.

He wasn’t paying attention when the older man stopped, instead he took several steps before nearly bumping into him enough to take one step back. They were in some off corner alley way far out of the way, the only way someone would even find them is if they went snooping. Or got lost. Actually now that he thought about it he wasn’t even really noting down where it was he was going, he was just following Hog. Nah, they wouldn’t get lost, the bodyguard had a good enough snout to lead them out of any situation they might find themselves in that involved being lost. He snickered to himself a bit at the thought. His small smile quickly dropped with curiosity when he noticed Hog move, replacing his gun on his back but still in quick reach if he needed it. His large hands moved to the clasps of his mask and loosened them enough to push it up enough so his mouth was visible.

The man didn’t waste time and leaned down while he reached for the younger man’s face, squishing his slim cheeks between his large palms and pressing their lips together. Junkrat’s eyes widen at the sudden action as he huffed a laugh through his nose.

“What, ya wanted to run off from the mission just to get all sappy with me like this??” he pulled back and tried to give a skeptical look at the tank, “Where’d my Hog go, ain’t like ‘em to do this, too serious, too stern, too set on ‘the job at hand’.”

Hog rolled his eyes, vision mostly blocked from the mask now but he didn’t need to hear the other to get what dumb expression he was being given, “ ‘s your fault, havin’ to watch your ass out there run around-“

“Have’ta watch my ass all the time, remember?”

“- different. Got called out early, had to stop, or did you forget.”

The younger of the two blinked in thought, guess he did forget having to be called out on some stupid escorting mission while he and Hog decided to wake themselves up with some frisky business. Granted he was bitching about it the whole time but once he got to blow stuff up one after another it was easily shoved to the back of his thoughts to focus on watching Mccree get caught like a badger in one of his traps and laughing at him.

Instead of waiting for the other to stop wondering what he had forgotten about, Hog moved lower to the other’s neck. Lapping at the sweat that had settled from running around the field, well running as best to the man could do. It was more of a hobbled sort of hop with his fake leg. ‘Rat hummed and lulled his head to the side enjoying the feeling of the wet muscle glide across his flesh, a smile tugged at his lips as he closed his eyes. Sure he was more of a ruffian but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy tender actions like this, no teeth and no harsh holds.

“Thought ya were too old for spontaneous shit like this,” he mused teasingly.

“Too old for your shit…”

He covered the other’s mouth with his own to prevent him from speaking anything else, his teeth coming out to nip and tug at his lower lip. One of his large hands slipped behind the other and pressed into the small of his back, getting him to breath heavily through his nose. Hog’s other hand moved to between Rat’s legs and the front of his shorts, his palm easily engulfing the other’s crotch. Junkrat shifted his hips into the warmth that seeped from the man’s hand, already getting hard under his touch at the simple action. But once the man started actually moving his hand he felt his toes curl. And now his body was beginning to remember and pick up where they had left off hours before. He was always sensitive to touch so it didn’t take very much to get him going, rocking his hips into that welcoming hand while he sucked hard on the man’s tongue that ravaged his mouth so easily.

Rat’s own hands went to work as well, his good hand moving up to knot into silver locks while the palm of his metal one pressed against Hog’s chest, he felt him inhale deeply at the touch of oddly cool metal against his skin. Moving his palm along until he found the spiked ring that pierced through one of his nipples, tugging on it as he loved to do. It wasn’t really painful at all actually to Hog, just felt like a tug, but perhaps he was just used to it by now. After all between the absurd fascination Rat had with his chest and being shot with actual bullets, even if it did hurt he couldn’t tell anymore.

It was ‘Rat who broke the kiss, pulling away with a strand of saliva connecting them until he broke it off with a lick of his lips, “How we gonna do this, Hoggy? Ain’t got nothin’ on us. Mean I could go raw but ya gonna have somethin’ to say about that don’t’cha.”

“Been over this, not gonna do that, your scrawny ass can hardly take it with preparation. Fuckin’ you raw aint gonna do any good for either of us,” he saw the disappointment in those golden eyes accompanied by a dramatically sighed whine, “Masochist.”

“I’m a thrill seeker, what can I say.”

Hog pulled back and sat up straight, rubbing his fingers along his coarse jaw in thought. Junkrat on the other hand slipped down to his knees and crawl forwards, wrapping an arm around the man’s leg as he brought a hand up to rub him through his pants. Pressing his mouth in short kisses along the fabric before bringing his tongue along.

“Could just suck ya off,” he hummed, his fingers reaching up and hooking around the man’s belt but didn’t tug, “Do the same for me, yeah?”

He heard a huff come from above him, not much of an answer but more of an option as the man thought things over.

“Love havin’ ya in my mouth, ya love it too,” the junker breathed and flicked his tongue along the zipper, “Always sayin’ I gotta big mouth, guessin’ that must be true if I can take ya fuckin’ my mouth, get ya hands tight in my hair while ya just usin’ me, never too gentle, like it rough after all, love it.”

‘Rat let out a whine of confusion as he blinked when Hog stepped back from him, looking up at him but before he could ask he was answered, “We’ll fuck later, back at the room, takin’ you up on the suggestion.”

Rat simply relaxed and watched the other moved against a shadowed corner, leaning against it for support. Instead of getting up Rat crawled over to him, it always did something to the bodyguard to see his boss on his knees and they both knew it. On his way over ‘Hog took to fumbling with his pants, unbuckling the belt and moving everything out of the way just enough to free himself from his confines. He wasn’t as hard as ‘Rat was, he wasn’t that easy.

The smaller of the two swallowed as he took his spot, kneeling in front of him, watching with lidded greedy eyes while the man pumped his hand along his large shaft. He leaned forwards and placed a kiss along the tip of his cock before darting his tongue out to lap along the underside while Hog’s hand continued to work himself. Once he was fully hard he pulled his hand away and allowed the man to the rest of the work while he leaned back against the wall for some support. ‘Rat settled his left hand at the base of the thick cock in front of him while his right metal hand hooked around on of the other’s thighs, he knew how much he disliked the prosthetic getting anywhere near his manhood, if he wasn’t so embarrassed to admit it Rat could say the man was scared. Not sure why but he never really pushed it, might of joked but never committed.

He moved his thumb along the underside, feeling the metal barbells snug under the heated flesh all the way up, nipping slightly at his foreskin. He felt a hand against his head and hummed, vibrations running up ‘Hog’s spine. The junker ran his tongue flat along the slit and tasted the bitter pre-cum that beaded there, swirling along before taking the tip into his mouth and suckling as he pumped his hand. Slowly, teasingly slow, he took the larger man into his mouth more and more. Hearing him growl lowly above him and a smirk threatening to tug at his lips. He couldn’t much smile while he did this, needing to relax his jaw and mouth as best he could to fit the behemoth the man was packing. But he loved it, he loved the ach he got in his jaw, set off some weird sense of pride knowing that he could take it all in with practice. He slide his tongue out to rest against his bottom teeth and dug his fingers into the man’s thigh, a signal that he could move his hips if he wanted to.

And he did. Hog’s fingers tightened into the mess of blond as he forced the rat down onto his cock, the warmth of his mouth setting a burning in his gut. He heard him choke but felt nothing on his thigh telling him to stop. Pulling his hips back and tugging at the other to move his head back as well. Rat relaxed his throat and closed his eyes, drooling around the cock in his mouth as he allowed the other to pull him along, fucking his mouth however he wanted. His free hand moved to slip under the hem of his shorts to the own tent in his pants, jerking himself off with sloppy movements that nowhere near matched that of ‘Hog’s.

‘Rat hummed mewls around the mouthful while he moved his hand along his own cock, already closer than the other man. Pre-cum slickened his movements as he felt his stomach tighten, eyebrows knitting more focused on his own release than at Hog’s. He wasn’t doing much anyways, just taking it. His legs shook a bit as he got closer. His metal arm wrapped tightly around ‘Hog’s leg as he came, moaning around the other’s cock and sending him quickly over the edge. ‘Rat had to actually think as he was forced all the way down to the hilt while the other’s cum spilled down his throat with a grunt. Remembering to breathe and trying not to choke. He continued to shift his own hips into his hand to ride out his own orgasm. He relaxed and let the man above him pull back slightly, allowing him to swallow once around his cock before he pulled completely away again with the lick of his lips.

‘Hog looked down at him, eyes lidded and dazed with his hand still settled beneath his shorts. It was Rat that broke the silence with a heavy breath, “Ya gonna return the favor, right?”

“Later, not now, been gone too long,” He leaned down and hoisted the junker to his feet with ease, the man’s legs still wobbly and shaky while he pulled his hand from his trousers.

“Shit… Think anyone will notice I came in my shorts?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always get lost in every map because i'm just that dumb. Plot twist someone noticed they were gone and decided to go looking for them, they found them.
> 
> Anywhomever, i've fallen deeply into Overwatch and finally decided to write something for it, honestly i don't know what i'm doing. Go easy on me please... Let me know if you want more, because i have another one in the works that i might finish.
> 
> K/C/B/Etc~!


End file.
